judaismwikiaorg-20200222-history
User talk:CocoaZen/archive1
__TOC__ Hi! Feel free to leave messages for me below. --CocoaZen 21:29, 4 November 2006 (UTC) WOW! you Really did alot of work here... Are you the original founder or something? Because you seem to have written almost all of the articles here 9thats not saying much though... there's only 12 or so)... CchristianTehWazzit You spelled 'Characters' Wrong... CchristianTehWazzit Re: suggestions Yes, those are all good ideas. and I agree, we need to keep the requests ready but right now, it's better to just make new articles... CchristianTehWazzit Interim Replacement Logo Can you put this up? It's a temp replacement for the current logo, it's not perfect but... I dont know how to make it the logo without Admin status... CchristianTehWazzit :OH NO! it's not aligned right! try making it a thumbnail or some code like that... CchristianTehWazzit ::It didn't upload right... CchristianTehWazzit German language I was wanting to make a german language version of this site, How would I go about doing that? CchristianTehWazzit The main page Why did you do that? CchristianTehWazzit VANDALS! hey, I think I just kicked a wasps nest of sick vandals without lives. If you see any vandals like The ones on this wiki, Permenant IP ban them, no questions asked. CchristianTehWazzit : RE: I understand simple and accidental vandals and all that, but I meant; if they follow me, IP ban them immediately, they use spam bots to replace articles with violent/"trying to be disturbing" images... I was trying to give you a Heads up in case they came over here following me... Normally, I actually HATE IP bans, but I don't want to take chances with them while the wiki is vulnerable. CchristianTehWazzit ::don't worry about my knowledge of Wiki, Iv'e been around here for over 3 years now, something most can't say. I get the whole thing by now, I just forget some of the WikiMarkup. ::the reason I was so worried was that I realized that they were using Bots, not something common vandals usually use. CchristianTehWazzit Main Page problem I've been trying to see if I could get draw your attention to something at the bottom of the main page, a hebrew button... I can't get it to work. :I''m trying to make the link to the Hebrew version of the site a button (that one is a temp, I'll make the real one in Hebrew) I can't get it to work, fix it. By the way, did you write something on wikimarkup page design? : did you ever write a guide on desinging pages using Wikimarkup language? I'm trying to learn it well, and I know you are supposedly good at it. cchristian Music? hey, how would it be to have it play a MIDI of "hava nagila" or something, somewhere? if nowhere else, on the article... I don't know, just a thought... cchristian Re: RESPONSES Ok ok!!! sorry! please don't yell at me! as for the music, a little 3 track midi would be easy... cchristian :you weren't yelling, you didn't close the that I put, that gave me the subliminal that you were expressing strong emotion. as for the list you put, you're right, and I apologize. but, I think we should have some info about the holocaust and Anti-semitism, there isn't enough Jewish lore to fill a wiki, and who else will have anything on anti-Semites and the holocaust? If we are going to try to make a Jewish resource, we should make it complete, otherwise, we should make an anti-Semite wiki. maybe it's kind of depressing to many to hear about it, but it's important... :I don't know, If we aren't going to mention such things, we aren't a good resource for it, in my opinion. but if we really don't want it, that's fine. I can go with this not being about anything controversial. ::I'm not trying to sound mad by the way. cchristian project goal thing or whatever it's called... My brain is really fuzzy right now, so I don't remember the name, but it's the thing that says what the wiki is for, what the founder intends for it, other stuff... Is there one? whats it called? Whats it say? I was thinking of actually thinking up some guidelines, or laying some blueprints for the wiki, or whatever its called... Cause I don't know, and it needs clarification an planning, I was also thinking of making some small changes to it. Oh well, I hope you can understand that, if you don't; It's really just one question. cchristian "Family traditions" while it seems good as individual topics, stuff like menorah seems to break up the factual cntent of the wiki... cchristian : First, see Wikia compared to Wikipedia, specifically ::Wikipedia is a good source, but there's no point in having a Wikia that's just a copy of a sub-set of the Wikipedia. As a Wikia, this site does not have to stick to a neutral point of view (NPOV), so personal experiences, like favorite heros, holidays or stories would be appropriate. In addition, other things like traditional family recipes (or links to recipes on other sites) could be posted. :Emphasis added. But the point is... Wikipedia is fact-based. Wikia is community based. It would not be ok to post false information, information outside of the scope or contrary to the purpose of this Wikia, but opinion and personally relevant information is ok. For instance, posting your family history on Wikipedia is not ok, but it is ok on the Genealogy Wikia. In another example, book reviews are ok on LiteraWiki. :Personally, I think it's important to distriguish the parts that are opinion from the "generally accepted" facts about Judaism. And I wouldn't want this Wikia to be just opinion-type comments. But part of the reason to have a Wikia rather than just adding to the already much fact-richer Wikipedia is the chance to add opinions and non-fact things like recipes or movie lists that wouldn't necessarily be appropriate there. :The tradition section on the menorah page seems to me to fit into the personal experiences and traditions. It's simply soliciting information about some of the variety of ways that the holidays are celebrated. But, if you think it would improve the Wikia to have it on a linked page to separate the "facts" from the traditions, this is a wiki, and you are welcome to make that change. :--CocoaZen 05:21, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :::well I would like a few good topics like the one about traditions... but I don't want to get too non factual... this IS an information resource. having communityvotes is good, but let's keep actual articles, articles. look what I did just now, is that a good compromise? cchristian Logo Yes, I can make a favicon for it. Just write a little something on my talk page so I get a message when I log in again, as a reminder... i forget so many things! 12:37, 4 February 2007 (UTC) re: adoption yeah, go ahead, I don't have time for it right now.... I will later. can I keep my sysop status? '- ''cchristian (master and administrator :b )' -COMPLAIN- Re: Misleading I didn't really get the time to go through reading it thuroughly, I was really trying to make a point... I'm (as I've said) against the current Zionist movement and Israel... But ok, if you say so, I can remove it... '- cchristian (master and administrator :b )' -COMPLAIN- I see you're still here Hey, I see you're still here at this wiki... nice to see that good people don't change too much. :) So, no one's picked it up still? '- cchristian (Former Administrator)' Talk 21:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Just in case you didn't see I responded to your posts on my page. Also, I'd love to talk to you more directly about this stuff. Would you be able to come to #JMWiki on freenode irc? 03:59, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Again, i responded. I tend to be a fan of the "keep the thread in one place" style of talk paging, so i haven't been responding here. 03:20, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Some pages which i'm unclear about Hey, would you happen to know what the purpose of this template is? Thanks. 01:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Nope. I don't remember. My note says I copied it from Meta (that's one of the WikiMedia sites), so it may have been superseded by some MediaWiki developments. Anyway, as far as I'm concerned, you may delete it. -- CocoaZen 23:36, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::done. 02:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Categories Hey, umm... from my experience on other wikis, i've learned that images don't really need categorizing. If the wiki does want to categorize them, it's a better idea to create separate categories and category trees for them, so that they don't clutter the article categories. Also, probably a better idea to create more specific category names for images, rather than just sticking them all in "symbols". Let me know what you think. 17:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Messages from IRC I sent the following messages in IRC while you were idling, and you appear to have left without actually receiving them. Here they are: *09:52:43 CocoaZen, Re "using Nevi'im to describe the section of the TNK, and prophets article about the people or Biblical Characters": That is exactly what i thought the distinction would be, spot on. *10:01:33 A '''Prophet' is one who recieves messages from G-d. The Nevi'im is a series of holy books written by prophets and part of the tanakh. exactly right *: Sounds like we're in sync here. Great! *12:45:56 CocoaZen, mind if i delete Request? it seems to be a badly done duplicate of wantedpages... *: Probably. I don't remember, but I've got a similar page on the Home wiki, which is mostly a way to remember pages to do in the future and allow requests. If any of the links are still red, I'll copy them to a User:CocoaZen/ToDo page. (If I haven't gotten that done before you see this, would you please do it before deleting the page?) *13:26:52 Welcome the stranger seems too broad and unfocused. each of the things mentioned here should have its own page, rather than this vague title IMO. *:Don't remember it. If there's likely to be a bunch of pages rather than this one, does it make sense as a unifying page or a category? I'm ok with deletion (although we have few enough pages right now, I'd rather focus on creation, but I don't want to mess up your clean-up). *13:28:30 What's your favorite family tradition? would do better as a forum topic i think... or maybe we could at some point have a thing where people can write their own essays about their own favorite traditions in their User subpagespace and link them from here... but i'd like a more concise title in any case *:Trying to get people involved. That was probably created before the forum existed. Moving it to a forum sounds like a good idea. *13:32:28 Will your grandkids be Jewish? also seems a bit too abstract to make a good article. A better title for almost the same question would be "Who is a Jew?" but i'd personally like to avoid controversial questions like that for the time being. Mind if i move this to the vault? *:Valid concern. Don't remember the article. If it's written in a way that could cause controversy, I agree it might be better to pull it out of the main section. Maybe something on along the lines of l'dor v'dor instead? *13:37:42 do you think that a better category name for "denominations" would be "ideology"? i'm thinking that things like "zionist" belong in the same category with the denominations, even they it's not actually a denomination, and then i thought, "Ideology" covers denominations as well as things like this. *:Hmmm... I think denominations is good, although I agree that zionist is not a denomination. Zionists and Anti-zionists have been members of most (if not all) denominations. Maybe there's another category for Zionists and other movements? It's a different kind of grouping, so I'm ok with it not fitting into denomination. You can change the category name for denominations, but I wouldn't do it just so Zionist can be shoehorned in. There may be other philosophical, conceptual or belief issues (?) that don't fit cleanly into denominations either. One more thing, not from IRC, what do you see being used for? 04:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Announce was used for temporary announcements on the main page. Things like wishing everyone a good holiday. If you look back through the history of the main page, you can see a few examples. Again this was created before some of the newer mechanisms in Wikia, like the site notice. However, I'd rather have a happy holiday announcement on just the main page than every page via a site notice. So, I think it still has use, but if you don't want it, I'm ok with that. It just made formatting temporary things like that easier. :Thanks for copying in the messages! Responses interwoven above. -- CocoaZen 16:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, now that they made a "blog" namespace, i'm thinking we can use that one for essays about favorite traditions, personal stories, etc, you know, things that are a single person's POV that don't belong on articles, that forum would be for discussion about topics, and that talk would be for discussion about page content. that is, assuming that we get a community going that would actually use those things, but the infrastructure is in place at least. I'm also trying to set up a tab modifier such that each page and talk page in the main namespace have a forum tab associated with them, but i tried it out and it was a bit buggy and didn't work for all skins. Also, the forum pages would need to have tabs back to the main and talk pages... none of this is really necessary until and unless we get a community to use it though. ::As for the welcome the stranger, it doesn't sound like something that really needs to be categorized either... like... we wouldn't have a category for "prayers with themes involving flowers" would we? ::I was thinking more about the denominations thing, and i figured we can put "denominations" into the "ideology" category, and that would make everything fit. ::I wasn't intending to delete announce, i was intending to make the style look nicer, i just needed to know exactly what it was supposed to be used for, that's all. Thanks for the responses on all the other stuff. ::By the way, i sorta did that whole vault thing without asking you about it first, so i'm just wondering if you liked the idea, or have any suggestions on how to improve or better use it. 19:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::If you come to IRC sometime, i have something funny to tell you. 20:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll try to catch you there. Thanks for the reminder to stop by. -- CocoaZen 16:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) About the forums I think you misunderstood what I meant. I meant for the forums to have the same format as talk pages do, not have this silly bb-style hack that wikia tends to like to use. 02:39, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Then I don't understand. Could you create a demonstration of what you mean? (Note: I was pushing the log the other day.) -- CocoaZen 00:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Just look at this page or any talk page for a sample of style for the forums. Page name about the overall topic, and topic headers with talk posts after them. Much easier to make a post on than the convoluted system wikia has set up. 01:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::The forums are like this, just based on topics, but not limited to a dialog between specific users or based on a specific article. I don't see that it hurts anything to have them. Like the blogs, it's possible that they're a feature that won't be used much. It seems appropriate for the kind of discussion you suggested go to the forum, like discussion of favorite holiday traditions. -- CocoaZen 00:31, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. Hello and Good MAEN! Thank you for the nice personal welcome. Yes, please call me Simon. I use my middle name on the Internet because there are two famous people in my home country of Britain called Simon Hughes, a politician and a cricket player, and I want it to be clear that I am neither of them.Simon Peter Hughes 15:28, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Articles on The Joys of Yiddish and Leo Rosten coming soon Hello again. Thanks for your message. It's great to be appreciated. It's quite amazing the number of languages that Wikipedia is available in, isn't it? Ladino and Yiddish are amongst them and now this site links to its Ladino, Yiddish and Hebrew versions. As I said, Ladino is experiencing something of a revival, especially in Spain and Turkey, and the Ladino Wikipedia is part of that revival. I'd be delighted to write articles on both "The Joys of Yiddish" and Leo Rosten. I have begun thinking about them already. Also the article on Yiddish is badly in need of expansion, I'm sure you will agree, and I'd like to improve on that when I get the chance. Chinese New Year is just around the corner and then I will have a month off work, I think I should be able to make some considerable contributions during that time.Simon Peter Hughes 11:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'd like to be an administrator Thanks again for the lovely things you've said about me and especially for puttting a link to my "The Joys of Yiddish" article on the Main Page, I'm so glad you like it. As you said, I am currently the most active editor on this Wiki. How can I refuse the offer of becoming an administrator? Yes, I'd love to ber one.--Simon Peter Hughes 03:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Wikianswers Religion A new Wikianswers Religion site has just opened. More than 2000 questions related to religion and philosophy have been moved from Wikia's Central Answers site. If you have enabled the Wikianswers widget, you'll now see questions from this new site instead of from the Central Answers site. If you would like to customize the widget, you can edit the text at MediaWiki:Answers widget user note. You'll find more help with the widget at . If you'd like to be involved and join the admin team at Wikianswers Religion, please let me know on my talk page there. Angela (help forum | blog) 07:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Improvs Hi. I understand i'm not that active here, and it might not be my place to tell you this, but i had some ideas for some "improvs" for this wiki (mostly things i've seen on other succesful wikis); # instead of "explore the wiki" we can have a featured and good article section (and take "explore" off the menu & replace it with featured articles & good articles) (obviously the possibility will have to be discussed in greater detail) # i don't know if we have enough contributors for this but a user of the month. # Quote of the week. # several policies such as image, signature, style guide, etc. # a page or forum on which people can suggest new article ideas that they themselves can't write for whatever reason, but would like written (I myself would write as many of the suggested articles as i can). # several other things (a forum should be made on which people can suggest different events that should take place). these will all obviously have to be discussed in greater detail but they are the general idea. --100px (Have something to say?) 02:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) It's nice to see you back here That was an excellent addition you made to the article I started on Fiddler on the Roof.You made some very good points. I hope that we can continue to work together to improve this site. I certainly had a lot of fun on Wikia this October. I'll check in on Halloween Wiki from time to time throughout the year, partly to make sure that it's free of spam and vandalism (and copyright infringememt!) and partly because I really love Halloween, as I think you can tell. I might do some more editing there if the fancy takes me but I think I'll starting editing it again in earnest in September 2011. Thanks for the invitation to contribute more to Home Wiki. I'll see. I know that I can trust the quality and integrity of any wiki where you are an admin.Simon Peter Hughes 13:46, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's nice to see that you've been active again here. :I think I should tell you that my computer has a virus and that's the reason that I haven't contributed anything during the past two weeks. Hopefully, it will be fixed soon. I'm writing this at work at the moment. I don't have the opportunity to do this very often and it's taking me a long time because I'm not used to the layout of the keyboard here. :Nevertheless. i'm interested in your kind offer. I know that you're a bureaucrat here, at Home Wiki and Halloween Wiki. Where else? I might be interested in taking on responsibilities there or at least lending a helping hand (when my computer's fixed!)Simon Peter Hughes 11:41, November 17, 2010 (UTC) My computer is now fixed and I'm back! Thank you for what was a very thorough response. I'm on Wikibooks too, I registered after I found that a Wikipedia article I'd once edited about a character from Chinese mythology had been moved there. I don't think I'm up to the task of helping to write a Hebrew textbook though, Ladino or Yiddish, maybe. Literawiki is definitely my kind of thing, I am a genuine bibliophile (I guess you know that already). I am certainly going to contribute there, I will write a nice article about The Little Prince very soon. I would love to be an admin there, being an admin on Home Wiki would be great too but I wouldn't mind waiting a respectable time before becoming one on either site.--Simon Peter Hughes 08:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I just want to say... I just want to say Happy Hanukkah! Simon Peter Hughes 12:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Page Idea Happy Hanukah, I just had an idea (when I was deciding what kind of page to create, I am as of yet still undecided) you should have a "page request" page so people like me, know what kind of page to make without creating a copy of an existing page, but with a different name. (I am implementing this page on my wiki right now, although I don't exactly have many contributors to request pages.) Let me know if you have any questions about this page, I've seen it on other wikis and it seems to work when it's not being utterly neglected, and you could put a link to it in the welcome message so that new contributors know what other users would like information about.--100px (Who am I?)(Have something to say?) 23:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hey, me again, I was just thinking, (since my wiki is not nearly eligible and I want to see at least one wiki that I have something to do with....) why don't you put this wiki on the docket for spotlight-ism (you know those wikis you see at the bottom of the screen)? statistics have shown that wikis grow exponentially after being spotlighted. Please let me know your thoughts, (though I don't know if they'd flip for the home page, you may have to change that).--100px (Who am I?)(Have something to say?) 20:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your response; I understand what you are saying and I respect that. I am more than willing to help when I am around, (I won't be totally active though). If you need anything you can let me know on my talk page and I will do my best to help out. Although, I should warn you I am not totally active on wikia, and when I am active it's usually on my wiki. But, if you leave something on my talk page I should see it.100px (Who am I?)(Have something to say?) 00:47, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for nominating me as an admin on Literawiki. I'm surprised to find there are so many articles on there that are just copies from Wikipedia. I guess they were all brought over before you got involved with the site. : You're welcome. : I don't know why, but it's happened on almost every wiki I've edited... someone thinks it's a good idea to copy over a bunch of Wikipedia content. I'm not sure why they think that a wiki filled with a sub-set of broken Wikipedia articles is better than just going to Wikipedia. :It is a lot of work to "seed" a wiki, so I understand wanting to do it the easy way, but only if that easy way works. Anyway, a couple of times on the Literawiki people have copied over articles manually or in at least one case, wholesale with a 'bot. We asked them not to (and they did stop) and wrote articles like original content and Literawiki:Wikia compared to Wikipedia, but it seemed silly to just delete everything, so slowly (very slowly), we've been editing it. Every once in awhile I'll just find one of those articles and "clean" it, removing links than are irrelevant and trying to add some original content, even though I have to research it first. Thanks for adding all those "default sorts"! Thank you for defending me against the charge of being defensive too! :Again, you're welcome. I didn't think you were being defensive. I don't think I was either in this case. Anyone who wants to go work on another wiki is welcome to do so. :I think we'll do better, if we don't split our efforts, but for now I'm happy to just post links back and forth and let both grow as much or as little as they do naturally. Anyone who's willing to put the work into improvements deserves a say in how they are done. We're volunteers here, and with any volunteer work, you set some boundaries ("no, just because you're a volunteer does not mean you get to break the blenders and add dangerous ingredients to the cookies for the bake sale, but it does mean that I won't fuss at you for cutting the brownies into 20 diamond shaped pieces instead of 20 rectangular pieces") and you accept that all the rest of the volunteers may do things a bit differently -- and sometimes better. I've just registered as a user on jewdapedia too, just in case. I can't see that site ever amounting to anything. :I also registered there and will be happy to cross-link on all appropriate articles. It seems to have a different "flavor", so the two wiki may compliment each other -- who knows? I will have three weeks off work for Chinese New Year starting from Friday January 14. I hope that I can make some significant contributions to this and other wikis during that time but the computer at the hotel I'm going to makes editing Wikia frustratingly slow. We'll see...--Simon Peter Hughes 07:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent! Enjoy your time off! I hope you will be able to edit without frustration. Happy New Year! (I know it's not your favorite wiki, but I'd love some more contributions at the Home wiki, even if it's only a couple of minor additions. Anything about home traditions around the Chinese New Year would be "super kewl". :-) :B'shalom, CocoaZen :Note: This last "Thank You" topic will go into archive2 as well since I didn't remember to move the talk to the archive until after the beginning of 2011. -- CocoaZen 02:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC)